lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game
A LEGO adaptation of The Lord of the Rings trilogy, primarily the film versions. * =Plot= *The game follows the Lord of the Rings trilogy. The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers, and ''The Return of the King ''in a humorous way in the same fashion of the previous LEGO Game titles. * =Levels= *The hub where the characters congregate is Rivendell. * The Fellowship of the Ring * * Chapter 1: The Last Alliance *Summary: The final stand by a group of men and elves that march upon the army of Mordor for the freedom of Middle Earth. *Characters: Isildur, Elrond,Elendil,Gil-galad *Boss: Sauron (w/ Mace) * Chapter 2: To Bree *Summary: Frodo,Sam,Merry,and Pippin are on there way to Bree.They get past Farmer Maggot without getting caught.Realizing the Black Riders are after them,they go to the Old Forest.The Hobbits met Tom Bombadil with his wife.Tom and his wife treated them.Then the Hobbits have to go to the barrow-downs.Tom helps them and soon said goodbye to the Hobbits.The Hobbits are seen by the Riders,but they used the Bucklebury Ferry just in time and made it ashore to Bree. *Chracters:Frodo,Sam,Merry,Pippin,Tom *Boss:(N/A) * Chapter 3: The Weathertop *Summary: Frodo's company stops for the night at an old watchtower called the Weathertop. They are found by the Nazgul when they see their campfire and are forced to do battle with them. *Characters: Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin *Boss: Nazguls Chapter 4: Balin's Tomb *Summary: The Fellowship comes across the tomb of Balin, the lord of Moria and find his journal about what happened. But an accident caused by Pippin alerts the goblins of their presence who attack them in the tomb with a Cave Troll in tow. *Characters: Frodo, Gandalf the Grey, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Sam, Merry, Pippin *Boss: Cave Troll * Chapter 5: Escape from Moria *Summary: After beating their enemies in Balin's tomb they rush to try and escape from the mines, but find themselves pursued by a powerful ancient evil, a Balrog! *Characters: Frodo, Gandalf the Grey, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Sam, Merry, Pippin *Boss: Balrog * Chapter 6: Amon Hen *Summary: The Fellowship is breaking as they are attacked by a band of Uruk-hai led by their vicious commander Lurtz. The fellowship fights against them as Frodo attempts to escape. *Characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir *Boss: Lurtz * The Two Towers * * Chapter 1: The Golden Hall *Summary: Aragorn and his company arrive in Edoras and reach the Golden Hall to speak to Theoden, but the treacherous Grima Wormtongue has the soldiers try to keep them from seeing King Theoden. *Characters: Aragorn, Gandalf the White, Legolas, Gimli *Boss: Grima Wormtongue * Chapter 2: The Black Gate *Summary: Gollum leads Frodo and Sam to the Black Gate until Gollum stops them to take them on a safer path. However they are spotted by the Easterlings and must escape. *Characters: Frodo, Sam, Gollum * Chapter 3: Attack of the Warg Riders *Summary: As the people of Rohan journey to Helm's Deep they are found by Saruman's vicious Warg Riders led by Sharku. The heroes fight to protect the people from them. *Characters: Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Theoden, Gamling *Boss: Sharku * Chapter 4: The Battle of Helm's Deep *Summary: The men of Rohan make a stand against the forces of Isengard with aid from the Elves of Lothlorien at the fortress of Helm's Deep. But Gandalf the White and Eomer are on there way to the heroes aid. *Characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Halidar *Boss:urakai commander Chapter 5: Osgiliath *Summary: Faramir has captured Frodo and Sam and discovers that they have the Ring. He decides to take them to Minas Tirith with him when they are suddenly attacked from above by a Nazgul atop a Fell Beast during a battle as they pass through Osgiliath. Sam convinces Faramir to help them and they make haste to escape from the city. *Characters: Frodo, Sam, Gollum, Faramir *Boss: Nazgul (Fell Beast) * Chapter 6: The Fall of Isengard *Summary: Treebeard walks towards saruman's fortress. But when he finds what Saruman did to the forest,he seiges on the great fortress of Isengaurd *Characters: Treebeard,Merry,Pippin *Boss:Saruman,Wormtounge,Ugluk The Return of the King * * Chapter 1:The King of the Dead *Summary:before the forces of rohan move to gondor's aid,aragorn passes through a haunted mountain and is to summon the army of the dead *Characters: Aragorn, Legolas,Gimli *Boss: King of the Dead Chapter 2: Siege of Minas Tirith *Summary: Gandalf leads the defenses as Minas Tirith is attacked by the forces of Minas Morgul from Mordor. *Characters: Gandalf the White, Pippin, Imrahil *Boss: Witch-King (Fell Beast) * Chapter 3: Shelob's Lair *Summary: Frodo and Sam journey into a cave that leads to Mordor, but find themselves betrayed by Gollum as he's led them into a trap. *Characters: Frodo, Sam *Boss: Shelob * Chapter 4: Pelennor Fields *Summary: The Rohirrim arrive to aid Gondor and charge as the battle of the Pelennor Fields begins. Eowyn fights the Witch-King.Aragorn,Legolas,and Gimli then rush in with the army of the dead. *Characters: Theoden, Eomer, Eowyn, Merry, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, King of the dead,Gamling,Grimbold *Boss: Gothmog, Witch-King ,Mumakil * Chapter 5: Battle at the Black Gate *Summary: Aragorn leads his men in one final battle to distract Sauron and give Frodo a chance to finally destroy the One Ring. *Characters: Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Gandalf the White, Merry, Pippin, *Boss: Mouth of Sauron, Troll Swordsman, Nazguls * Chapter 6: Crack of Doom *Summary: Frodo and Sam finally reach Mount Doom. As they are about to finally destroy the One Ring Gollum attacks them. *Characters: Frodo, Sam *Boss: Gollum * =Story Changes= *A few changes are made to the plot for the game. *Note: Most changes were done to help keep the co-op game play of the LEGO video games. * The Fellowship of the Ring *After Isildur's father is killed, he and Elrond battle Sauron together before he cuts the ring from his hand. *Radagast the Brown Wizard goes to Orthanc with Gandalf and participates in the battle with Saruman. The fight itself is expanded with it going through multiple parts of the tower and fighting orcs along the way. After Gandalf is captured Radagast escapes, and offscreen tells the Eagles about what happened. *During the escape from Moria all of the characters work together to fight the Balrog before Gandalf stops it. *Legolas and Gimli help Aragorn fight Lurtz at the battle of Amon Hen. * The Two Towers *The company has to battle their way through the Golden Hall to reach Theoden's throne room, and have a battle with Grima in the throne room. *When Frodo, Sam, and Gollum are at the Black Gate they are spotted by the Easterlings and are forced to escape. *Faramir helps Frodo, Sam, and Gollum fight their way out of Osgiliath. *The heroes battle the Uruk-hai Commander, the leader of the Uruk-hai force attacking Helm's Deep, in a fight at the end of the battle. * The Return of the King *Aragorn and his group have to fight their way through the paths of the dead, and face-off with the King of the Dead. *Frodo and Sam enter Shelob's lair and battle Shelob together. *During the battle of the Pelennor fields Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas fight and kill Gothmog. They also arrive in time to help Eowyn battle the Witch-King. Eowyn dosen't chop off the Fell Beast's head, she just cuts its neck. *During the battle of the Black Gate the heroes first have to battle the Mouth of Sauron before the forces of Mordor come out. Towards the end they battle a powerful Troll Swordsman (from the movie). After the Troll Swordsman is defeated they battle Sauron himself (based on a deleted idea for the film). * Alternate Game Idea *After you beat the game, you unlock the Hobbit. *The overworld hub is the main menu that takes place in Rivendell *You can create 10 custom characters Story Characters (Plus Free Play Alternates) *Frodo Baggins *(Coat, Jacket, Jacketless, Overalls, Cirith Ungol, Orc Disguise, Mordor, Party Tree, Hobbiton) *Samwise Gamgee *(Coat, Jacket, Jacketless, Orc Disguise, Mordor, Party Tree) *Merry Brandybuck *(Coat, Capeless, Overalls, Rohan, Party Tree) *Pippin Took *(Coat, Overalls, Gondor, Party Tree) *Aragorn *(Bree, Jacketless, Armor) *Arwen *(Weathertop, Rivendell, Grey Havens) *Gandalf *(The Grey, The White) *Legolas *(Fellowship,Armor) *Gimli *Boromir *(Fellowship, Osgiliath) *Smeagol *(Hobbit, Gollum) *Theoden King *(King, Armor) *The King of the Dead *Eowyn *(Edoras, Helm's Deep, Armor,) *Rohirrim royal guard *Rohirrim soilder *Orc warrior *Orc archer *Orc crusher *Rohirrim archer *Yeoman archer *Elf *Elrond *(rivendell,mordor) *Elendil *Gil-galad *Ilsidur *Gloin *Treebeard *Ent *Denethor *Imrahil *Eomer *Saruman *Wormtounge *Nazgul *Witch-king *Sauron *Cave-troll *Balrog *Easterling *Haradrim archer *Mumakil commander *Mumakil(3 units can mount on it also) *Urakai warrior *Urakai archer *Urukai berserker *Urakai commander *Lurtz *Ugluk *Mauhur *Sharku *Snaga *Dunlending *Goblin warrior *Goblin archer *Warg rider *Corsair umbar *Gondor tower guard *Gondor soldier *Gondor archer *Gondor ranger *Bilbo baggins *(prolouge,shire) *Deagol *Mountain troll *(attack,drum) *Mouth of sauron *Faramir *(ithillien,osgiliath,gondor) *Madril *Damrod *Gothmog *Grishnakh *Gorbag *Shagrat *Mordor uruk *Hobbit *Farmer maggot *Dead soilder *Tom bombadil *Gamling *Grimbold *Hama *Dwarf *J.R.R. Tolkien *Peter Jackson * Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:LEGO games